Windows Infinity
Windows Infinity will be a future version of Windows with features brought back from earlier versions of Windows merged into Windows 10, and some brand new, groundbreaking features. It will have five editions: *Lite: A very minimalist edition with no programs except basic ones like Microsoft Edge, WordPad, etc. *Home: A version mainly meant for home users for the desktop PC with Movie Moments, a basic video editor. *Professional: Extra features such as UNIX application support, a file shredder, disk image to volume converter, etc. Meant for work computers and contains all Microsoft Office applications. *Ultimate: A version with all features from others editions. *Server: Server version. thanks for bringing this back! Universal features Automatic driver installation: Every computer with Infinity has its own ID randomly generated and assigned to the computer by its specifications, firmware version & manufacturer. Drivers for the computer assigned with one of the driver pack's IDs install during Setup if network is working connected to the temporary hotspot. If not, you will have to go to the Microsoft Support website and download the driver pack manually on another computer. They install in the background at a chosen time and restarts the computer automatically. If it locates a Wi-Fi driver on a volume, it installs it automatically before installing the others. Simplified Registry Editor: The legacy Registry Editor still exists, but by default Windows key-X > Registry Editor opens a much more simple version which tells what the values mean, how they affect your system, etc. Ultimate virus protection: If a virus is downloaded, this feature will shred it, log in to the server it came from and delete it from the server. Advanced users can turn this off. Legacy Themes: This feature will return after the introduction in Windows 12, and contains older Windows versions' themes, such as Windows Classic (2000), Luna (XP), and Old Aero (Vista). They can be used to reduce lags and bugs. They are also fully customize-able, so users can change color schemes, fonts, etc. Lite version of Windows Infinity will automatically use Windows Classic. Server version of Windows Infinity will also automatically use Windows Classic (since it is intended to do so), but Falls Creator's Update may switch the main Windows Infinity Server desktop theme to Old Aero. Boot Screen Editor: This feature allows the user to customize the boot screen of this OS. They can add, move, or remove the text, logos, etc., switch backgrounds and pictures, and more. This boot screen editing feature is exclusive to administrator users only on each computer running on Infinity, while this feature is not available for other users, perhaps, to prevent vandalism to the boot screen. Lite Verson of Windows Infinity only use a simple boot screen; it only shows a Windows Logo (or an infinity symbol) against a black background along with white loading circles (a lot like Windows 8-10). This boot screen could not be edited, however. Many more... Updates *Anniversary Update: Released on July 2038 *Creators Update: Released on March 2039 *Fall Creators Update: Released on September 2039, six months after Creators Update. Windows Infinity.1 Windows Infinity.1 was released on 2039. This version is upgradable from Windows Infinity Creators Update and Fall Creators Update (if user are using Windows Infinity RTM or Anniversary Update, they have to upgrade to Creators Update or Fall Creators Update before or do clean install) Screenshots Windows Infinity.png|Boot screen